


the exploration of the star-drowned cavern

by kingozma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Ghost Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Revenge, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingozma/pseuds/kingozma
Summary: smut i wrote years ago involving my oc marie-luise and my partner scherzo's oc ivy, referred to here as the navigatrix because spooky fallen london future titles. ivy was killed by marie-luise in a game of mafia we played, and she's out for revenge. sort of. she did her best.alt title: GHOST BLOWJOB!! WOO WOO(the star-drowned cavern is his skirt and let me just say ivy explored the SHIT out of that)
Relationships: Marie-Luise/Ivy Chandler (Summer City)
Kudos: 1





	the exploration of the star-drowned cavern

“Damned incubus,” announced the dead Navigatrix with inflection of ‘damNED’ and pause that showed she had thought out a speech for the occasion, “/Weeks/ of observing your nature from beyond the black and rolling tide, and finally vengeance will be mine.”

Then she noticed that the aforementioned damned incubus was still struggling to process that a woman was on top of him. He seemed confused, in a slow and hazy sort of way. Hmm. And she decided to just go with it.

“I’ve discovered your one weakness, you know,” she said with a sneer, making a point of grinding her hips against his once - and he responded with a shudder, good. “Strange, isn’t it? How fragile you really are.”

Marie-Luise managed to find his words by now, and he used them as cleverly as ever. “You– I don’t understand-?” He stammered, though he didn’t try to wriggle away. They both knew how desperate he was for another person’s warmth, and she recognized his eagerness to please her in life. He wanted her, there was nothing else to it. The only thing keeping him from holding her closer was the realization that she could very well hurt him in ways the living couldn’t.

She could join the chorus of the earth, screaming vengeance and suffering in his ear for all eternity. And he believed there was quite enough of that already.

The specter only grinned down at Marie-Luise, digging her nails into his shoulders.

“You’re right, you don’t understand. You are smaller than you realize, and squirm under my power.” Figuratively and literally both, the two of them noted without thinking about it. “You’ll be my faithful companion for all eternity.”

“Why? How?” Marie-Luise asked, biting his lip. “How will you make me stay?”

The Navigatrix gave a brief, albeit practiced cackle and pushed him even harder down into the mattress as she brought her lips to his ear. She didn’t even have to speak, and he was already shivering. “I… I’ll give my body to you,” she snickered, “But never as long as you need it. I don’t need you, you see, but you need me.”

She grinned, far too excited and pleased with herself, and closed her teeth around the edge of Marie-Luise’s ear. “And I know you’ll never leave me. I’ll drive you positively mad and you’ll love it. You’ll never want to leave.”

His fingers started digging in the sheets beside him. “How do you know? So sure?”

“It’ll be an awful lot better than pursuing that old woman who will never look your way, won’t it?” The Navigatrix almost whined, babying him.

And it made too much sense for Marie-Luise to feel offended, for a second. Even so, his heart clutched up at the thought of giving up on Miraluna. Never seeing her again, maybe.

The Navigatrix seemed to notice this, or maybe that he’d just gone soft between her legs, and pursed her lips, slowly grinding against him again. And that seemed to get his attention on her again - he gasped gently, turning his head away from her, and started to focus only on breathing.

Now, she was serious. If he was that upset over this other girl, she had more work to do than she thought. There was no way she could rest until she was the only woman Marie-Luise could ever want.

This made perfect sense in her head, mind you.

“Do you want more?” She breathed into his ear a bit too gently, stopping. And his response was just as desperate and instinctive as she hoped it would be. He shakily sighed, pressing his lower half up against hers.

Wrapped his arms helplessly around her back.

“Who said you could touch me?” The Navigatrix growled, sitting up and finding her strength again. She gazed down on him, head turned up in godlike judgment.

His hands had already retreated back against his own chest, which rose and fell lightly. His face turned to hers, though his eyes wanted to look anywhere but at her. She snickered again. There was nothing to stress about, he was hers already.

With gentle, slow touch, she unbuttoned the beige vest he wore, untied his neck-ribbon. Bit her lip and pressed her hands against his chest as she unbuttoned his white blouse and opened it, leaving him in just awkward enough of a state of undress to make him feel rushed, dirty. Stroked calloused, worn digits down his soft, bare chest. Almost took a minute to envy his flushed skin, his spotless beauty as she bent over him to press slow, calculated kisses against the nape of his neck.

Marie-Luise whined and squirmed, wanting to hide already, and could hardly keep his hands to himself when her fingers started to stroke his nipples in light, feathery circles. But as soon as it was clear to her that he was enjoying it and wanted more of it, she stopped and moved on to something else. And he kept his dignity, only huffing to himself.

She scooted back just a bit onto his thighs, pulling his striped sky blue and yellow tights down from under his skirt. The Navigatrix brushed her nails against his bare stomach as she went, and he flinched. Though she wanted to lie down on his chest and reach down, stroking him that way, it would have been too gentle of her. Far too loving, more than he deserved. So there she sat up once more, smirking down at Marie-Luise’s reddened cheeks and trembling lips, and slid her fingers down through the hem of his shorts and gently grazed her fingertips against his tip. The length of it seemed to twitch under her soft touch and he bit his lip, instinctively reaching up to his mouth and covering it.

She laughed under her breath, which only made him harder, rubbing the sensitive knob between her thumb and forefinger. The shallow heels of the shoes he didn’t take off dug into the bedframe. And how he started mewling her name behind shaking hands. Ivy. Ivy.

“That’s not for you to call me,” she scolded, starting to stroke out the entire length of his member, trying her best to keep her grinning behind her face when she saw his back arch slightly. Would it have mattered? Was he averting his eyes? Or was he watching every second, taking in the shape of her lips and eyes - eye, rather? Better safe than sorry. “You won’t call me Ivy.” She made a point of squeezing him a bit harder - to the point of pain? Maybe.

Marie-Luise gasped, nearly trying to sit up before deciding it wouldn’t be anywhere near his best interests to challenge her that way. “Who?” He sighed, not daring to look down at her straddling his lap. “What do I call you then?”

The Navigatrix took about a half second to answer, “Madam.” Good lord, how hilarious and decadent. The incubus below her had to hold back a snort. Even she knew how campy it sounded, but she liked it. It made the dynamic between them unmistakably clear.

“Now close your eyes.” She had no idea whether he obeyed or not until after a few seconds, he took his hands off his mouth and placed them over the red slits in his visor. With that, while he wasn’t looking, she leaned on one knee and, as discreetly as possible, worked herself out of her own bloomers.

“What do you think about traveling?” She asked, placing one hand on his stomach and leaning over him. Marie-Luise glanced at the Navigatrix through the marginal space between his fingers, and luckily she didn’t notice. He couldn’t quite see her lower half - her skirts were still in place anyway, but he felt her hold his hips and slide his shorts down. And he had to remember, his lips were visible to her, and they pursed with the most subtle dignity as his length throbbed almost painfully. He could only guess what was to come, and he needed it more than anything. There was no point in putting any overt work into hiding it when Madam already knew. Marie-Luise breathed deeply through his nose.

“… I asked you a question. Answer me,” she said sternly.

“I, ah,” the incubus cleared his throat, “Traveling is pleasant. Although few places I have not seeN–”

And his hands were over his mouth again, eyes shut tightly behind the visor. It took an active effort to keep his hips from thrusting against hers when he realized that she was naked. Her bare body was rubbing against his, he realized in between shuddering gasps.

Not that the Navigatrix cared, rolling her eyes. “I see,” she grunted as she rubbed herself more firmly against his length, pinning it against his stomach. She never cared much for having things inside her, unlike the lover she would perhaps never see again. Correspondence butt plugs. What the fuck ever.

“We’ll be doing a lot of that,” she explained. “It’ll be nice to have a helping hand around, don’t you think?”

“Mmn,” he moaned in a muffled reply.

“Yes?”

“Glad to help,” he gasped out before she tormented him even more pleasantly.

The Navigatrix chuckled to herself. He was learning.

She went prattling on to him about the work they’d be faced with - now it wasn’t just making sure her will reached Mr. Song, it involved finding some sort of “star-drowned cavern” - not that Marie-Luise was really hearing any of it - all the while feeling her loins grow warmer and warmer against him.

And that was when she started to realize she’d made a grievous mistake.

Though it didn’t show on her face, and though she started trying to explain why she’d set out for the cavern in the first place, she realized something.

This was starting to feel. Good, sort of. Really really good. A little bit. She was well aware that he was barely holding on to answering her silly check-in questions, so he welcomed the moment of silence she took to pay attention to herself.

The truth was, he fit wonderfully up against her. It wasn’t perfect, as the Navigatrix would be the first to admit that she never really liked the shape or feel of parts like his. There just wasn’t much there for her, normally.

Apparently, not in the way other men were using theirs, or rather, the way she was using theirs.

The Navigatrix bit her lip and gave a soft, breathy sound, and if not for modesty, Marie-Luise would have been able to hear her with much more ease.

But he certainly heard something, and in between jittering and groaning behind his hand, he lifted his head just enough to get a look at her face.

She was barely aware of it, but her face was terribly flushed, and her lips had parted. Eyes lightly closed, sighing and shivering against his hips. The incubus blinked.

“Are you troubled?” He asked, deciding he saw plenty of her attempts to control herself in front of him.

“Unh? Hhn? No. Don’t worry about me,” she chuckled - damn it, far too nicely, much too gentle - and couldn’t hold back a breathy, wilting sound at the feeling of her clit brushing at the head of his member. At that, neither could he.

He coughed discreetly, lying back down, murmuring “If it– pleases you, then by all means–nnh-.”

Marie-Luise expected a bigger fight than this. He didn’t think she’d just nod and reposition herself closer on him. It seemed for a second, that she cared about both of their pleasure, and the soft, hazy look on her face gave him an impression of a compassionate woman. Not the controlling, vengeful witch she was a while ago.

To top things off, she even began to ask “Is-is this– oh -” and stopped there, as if cursing herself for regressing so kindly.

Marie-Luise was torn between addressing this and letting her off the hook, so he simply nodded to reassure her. And just in case that wasn’t enough, he pushed his hips up against hers, getting a high-pitched gasp out of her. He grit his teeth for a moment, moaning lowly behind his tongue and starting to thrust against her. Maybe it was cooperation she needed - his flesh sliding against hers. He gasped again, placing one hand over the slits in his visor again. She was wonderfully warm and a little wetter than he thought she’d be, and wasn’t sure how much more of her he could handle.

“You’re– lucky I’m feeling so generou–unnh. I–” she groaned, not caring about torturing him anymore. Not when she was this close, not when she could almost taste it - she almost worried about hurting him as she spread her legs across the bed even wider. She grunted loudly, not concerned with how desperate she sounded at all as she rode him harder, feeling every inch of her gliding against every inch of him - and he, in response, started gripping at the sheets beside him with his right hand, quivering helplessly against her, rolling his hips against her rougher, doing all he could to help her.

And just as he started feeling light-headed and sensitive, so did she - gasping and thrusting herself hard against him, starting to shiver and moan. He, on the other hand, covered his mouth and stifled his softer cries, shutting his eyes so tightly they strained as his own seed spilled onto his stomach.

Eugh. There really is no pleasant way to describe that.

Her voice was gorgeous when it was yelping because of him, and he wanted more of it. Greedily, though he had just about finished, he grabbed her hips and pressed her down further onto him as she rode out her orgasm on him, only making her beautiful voice peak into more frenzied, high-pitched cries.

After a few more seconds of shaking and desperate moaning, the Navigatrix’s legs felt nearly numb. She tingled - a bit uncomfortably - between her legs as she inhaled softly, lifting herself off of him. Marie-Luise held his arms out to her, and without putting much thought into it, she rested her head on his chest and let him pet her hair as much as he wanted to. It was nice, she only admitted to herself, feeling his fingers - much more delicate and soft than hers - running through her hair. She’d have to use those fingers sometime.


End file.
